


one night on an empty road

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes





	one night on an empty road

First kisses weren't supposed to give you splinters, but they'd never been able to do anything normally.

It was like this: run-down warehouse district, deserted road, graffiti-covered wooden fence running crookedly along the sidewalk, a pair of buzzing yellow streetlamps overhead. No others sounds except the scuff of their shoes on the pavement and the hum of distant traffic. Discarded newspapers and cans and hubcaps in the gutter.

That was probably a rat that scurried across the road in front of them, but Dean was trying really hard not to think about it.

And it was like this: set jaw, tense shoulders, clenched fists, and an angry silence beside him, that kind of silence that was almost deafening. A million thoughts dancing around his head -- _what the fuck is your problem_ and _where do you get off acting like that_ and _christ, grow up already_ \-- but the only words that make it past his lips are, "Dude, what--"

And suddenly Sam is _there_.

Turns on his heels, takes one rapid step, and shoves Dean against the fence with enough force to make Dean wince and the rotten boards sway.

Dean has just enough time to think _fuck, ouch_ and _goddamned punk_ and Sam is kissing him: hot breath and chapped lips and coffee taste and a tongue that's really not giving Dean any choice in the matter.

The rough boards jab Dean's back through his t-shirt and one of Sam's hands curls, warm and strong, around his neck while the other grips his arm so tight Dean knows there's going to be bruises. Those extra inches in height have never been fair but it's _really_ not fair now, not with Sam's shoulders curving down and his leg sliding alongside Dean's and _hell_, there's nothing shy about the way Sam does this and his hips -- _fucking hell he's getting hard that's so fucking good_ \-- are pressing Dean back even though there's no place to go except through the goddamned fence--

With a loud crack, one of the streetlamps overhead shatters and winks out.

Sam jumps back, startled. His hand is still on Dean's neck and he's panting heavily, and even though he's barely a foot away it's too far, much too far, but Dean can't make his voice work or his hands move to tell him so.

Sam turns toward the busted streetlamp, his face half-lit and puzzled in the remaining light.

"Huh."

Dean looks from Sam to the streetlamp and back at Sam. His heart is hammering in his chest and his throat is dry, almost painful, but he manages to sound almost calm when he asks, "What?" Almost as soon as he says it, though, he understands. "You did that? With your--" He waves a hand at Sam's head.

"I -- yeah. I think I did." Sam's voice is quiet and there's a little hitch in it, so small Dean wouldn't notice it if he didn't know every tone and timbre of Sam's voice, if he wasn't trying so hard to figure out what was going on inside Sam's head.

Dean feels stupid just dropping his hand back down, but he doesn't know what else to do with it. After a second, he settles it on Sam's shoulder, carefully, hesitantly, concentrating on the warmth of Sam's skin that he can feel through the thin t-shirt, the hard line of his shoulder, the way Sam twitches slightly then falls unnaturally still.

Dean swallows and says, "Crazy."

"Yeah."

And he knows they're not talking about the psychically extinguished streetlight. _Too far. Get over here. Stop thinking._ He can't seem to make his voice work, so he tightens his grip on Sam's shoulder, pulls just a little bit.

Sam looks away from the streetlight and turns back toward Dean. There's a slow, sly smile spreading across his face.

When the second streetlamp dies in a shower of sparks a minute later, blanketing the street in murky darkness, they hardly notice. It's not like they're looking at the scenery or anything.


End file.
